


Birthmark

by pollitt



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fixated ficlet -- Steve has a birthmark on his back, just above his hip. Bucky might have a <i>thing</i> about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthmark

**Author's Note:**

> The birthmark in question can be seen, [here](http://delicatale.livejournal.com/134150.html).

Sometimes, at the correct angle, the birthmark over Steve’s hip looks like an eagle in flight, or a plane. Because of  _course_  the pigment of Captain America’s body would have formed such a patriotic shape. Bucky rubs his cheek over the small of Steve’s back, and he curls his hand over the curve of Steve’s hip and rubs his thumb over the warm skin just under the mark.  
  
Other times, it looks like an unfinished “X” as if to say this is the spot. And Bucky is nothing if not good at taking orders when it comes to Steve. He’ll start there, kissing and licking and biting before traveling up along Steve’s side, riding out the jerks and wiggles as his touch tickles Steve’s skin.  
  
“What is it with you and that birthmark? It’s just discolored skin.” Steve once asked, combing his fingers through Bucky’s damp hair.  
  
 _Steve had come home from a run and, after his shirt had lifted to flash Bucky’s second favorite patch of skin, Bucky had all but tackled him. They didn’t make it more than a couple of feet before they were naked and sweaty._  
  
“It’s so much more than that,” Bucky answered, curling his hand around Steve’s hip and kissing him.


End file.
